naruto x equestria girls rainbow rocks
by the 2 tailed fox
Summary: Naruto in equestria girls after the juubi attack where he meets the human 5 and sunset shimmer Naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own Naruto or mlp**

**this is challenge where after defeating the juubi naruto is sent to equestria girls universe  
><strong>

**the rules **

**1 naruto is there a week before rainbow rocks **

**2 he must have the powers the biju**

**3 it must be a naruto/harem **


	2. a new start

**i don't own Naruto or mlp**

Naruto was confused because one minute he was fighting the juubi and now he was in some hospital his musing was cut off as a nurse came in " oh it seems that your awake mister-" "Naruto uzumaki" naruto said the nurse was confused by the name and asked" your name means fish cake?" Naruto yells "IT MEAN MALESTORM" the nurse was scared by his out burst and said in a low voice " my name is nurse red heart and there was a girl named sunset shimmer who brought you here mister uzumaki and waiting outside would you like for her to come in ?" Naruto nodded

Naruto saw the nurse leave after a minute later the now named sunset shimmer came in she stood about 5,7 with orange hair ocean blue eyes and black leather jacket with a purple shirt with symbol that looks like a sunset orange skirt perky c-cup breasts and black leather boots with flames at the edge of them and what shocked him was orange skin she looked at Naruto and blushed thinking '_ this guy look cute but i gotta ask how he was so hurt' _she made up her mind.

while sunset was thinking Naruto was having a conversation with the tailed beasts

_' hey guys do you know what happen to us' Naruto asked _

**_"i suspect that after you defeated the juubi that we crossed dimensions" son goku said _**

**_"i agree with son on this one and i hardly agree with anyone" kurama said _**

_'great just great were stuck in a different dimension whats next a siren fall in love with me_ hahaha'_ Naruto joked_ **(a/n actually it will happen later on in later chapters) **

_**" Naruto-kun be careful what** **you say" matatabi said **_

_' oh come on can't you take a joke' Naruto said_

after the conversation sunset decided to ask "excuse me for asking but who are and how are you so banged up ?" Naruto thinking on telling half of the truth and decided on it " well me and a friend were in a battle with a madman wanting to take over the world" he says hoping for her to buy it she nodded think it was true and asked "so when are you getting out of here ?" write when she said that nurse red heart came in and told him " well mister auzumaki you made a fast recovery you may leave in a few minutes" Naruto nodded

**5 minutes after they left the hospital **

after they left Naruto decided to ask so where are we?" sunset looked at Naruto and asked "you haven't heard of canterlot?" Naruto gave her a look saying 'no duh' she looked embarrassed and said "oh right sorry" Naruto looked at her and said "don't worry about it" he looked ahead and saw five girls talking to each other and looked at Naruto and blushed with different thoughts sunset look at them with a glare and thought _' they think that they can steal Naruto heart like that it looks like i am gonna get some competition' _no one notice Naruto shiver and he look at the five girls closely and saw what they look like

the first one had long pink hair a white t-shirt dd-cup breasts a green skirt with butterfly's on the edge of it blue eyes pink socks and green boots and yellow skin

the second one had blue skin rainbow hair perky c-cup breasts red eyes white t-shirt and a pink and white strip skirt with a lightning cloud with rainbow bolt blue jacket rainbow socks and blue boots

the third one sent shivers down Naruto's back she had pink skin and darker pink hair blue eyes d-cup breasts blue jacket white shirt with a purple heart pink skirt with balloons two blue and one yellow and blue boots **  
><strong>

the fourth one had white skin with a blue shirt purple skirt with three diamonds purple curly hair blue eyes c-cup breasts and purple boots

the fifth one had orange skin d-cup breasts with three freckles on each check blond hair tied at the bottom of it with a stetson hat a white button up shirt with green on each shoulder a blue skirt brown boots with two apples on them

Naruto look at them and asked " uh are you sick o r something " he was unaware of the matatabi and nanabi thinking _**'Naruto-kun we really need to teach you about **__**woman'** _while the others were snickering at his dilemma sunset decided to introduce him "alright girls this is Naruto uzumaki" the girls look confused and the pink skin girl asked "your name means fishcake" then they see Naruto at the corner with a rain cloud over his head muttering "it means malstorm damn it" they looked at sunset and asked "um is he OK" Naruto answered for her "sorry its a running joke" they nodded and introduced each other

"hey Blondie names rainbow dash don't forget" rainbow dash said

"nice to meet uh i am applejack" applejack said

"hi ya im pinkie pie i didn't know we'd get a new student coming i'd throw a welcoming party and br-" pinkie was cut of by applejack

"sorry darling about pinkie she is a little hyper i'm rarity" rarity said

"i am fluttershy" she whispered but Naruto could hear it

"what beautiful names girls uh by the way when pinkie said new student what did she mean?" Naruto asked dreading the answer and rarity told him " what she means is your going to school" Naruto then screamed " NNNNNNOOOOOO"

**a/n there you have it please review and whoever get witch siren is in Naruto's harem gets a cyber cookie no flaming please **


	3. meeting new pepole

**i don't own Naruto or mlp**

Right now we find Naruto and co. at a smoothie shop Naruto sunset shimmer and rainbow ordered a chocolate smoothie while applejack fluttershy and rarity had strawberry applejack decided to ask " so Naruto where are ya from" Naruto said "well i am from a small village that is hidden from the world" applejack could tell he was hiding something but couldn't tell what and Naruto asked sunset "so sunset why are people staring at us?" sunset look down and said "its because of me" Naruto looked at her and asked"it couldn't be that bad" she looked at Naruto and the girls they nodded she sighed

she told him everything from leaving equestria to ruin the girls friendship to twilight and the fall formal

they looked at Naruto for a reaction they were surprised when he looked at sunset and said "you should never let your past mistakes get you it if you do it will make you fill bad" sunset looked at naruto with teary eyes and gave him a bone crushing hug and told him "thank you Naruto that was the first complement i ever got hear" the other girl look on with jealousy when the say sunset give naruto a hug and they heard "sun set let go can breathe" sunset let to allow Naruto to breathe and rainbow demanded "alright Blondie we want to tell us your story" Naruto was sweating looking at the girls and asked the tailed beasts

'_should i tell them_' then manatabi said "**it is up to you Naruto-kun but i highly say you should"**

**"i agree with manatabi you should tell them"**son goku said

Naruto sighed and told everything from how he is from a dimension to saving the world from the juubi after he was done explaining he waited for their reaction and applejack said "so let me get this straight yer from a different dimension you have powers and saved the world from a rampaging monster and have 9 beasts inside your gut " Naruto nodded waiting for them to yell at him but he wasn't expecting "that is...AWESOME" rainbow said Naruto was surprised to see them asking so many questions from "can you show us" and "can you teach us"

after that experience Naruto and friends sunset decided to ask "Naruto what is your strongest attack?" Naruto thought about it before saying "well if i don't count chakra mode it would have to be the **wind style rasenshuriken"** the girls looked confused before rarity asking "chakra mode?" Naruto nodded then saying "yeah it like a power boost it increases my speed power reflexes stamina everything" then he say the girls drooling then they snapped out of it then rainbow dash said "tomorrow is a big day Naruto" Naruto thought back then his eyes widened with horror then saying " no you can't make me go back never!" then he ran away with the girls in hot pursuit

**15 minutes later **

After Naruto was dragged to applejack's house where right now he was being introduced to the apple family "all right Naruto this is mah family applebloom big Macintosh and granny smith

Naruto looked at apple bloom to see she was about 4'6 red hair tied with bow yellow skin golden eyes wearing a green shirt blue pants orange boots with a flower design

the second one looked normal to Naruto he was about 5,10 blond hair tan skin wearing a white t-shirt with red jacket and a half cut apple stitch in it blue pants and white shoes

granny looked around 80 5,5 green skin wearing a beige shirt red skirt with a white apron and a handkerchief tied around her neck gloves and yellow boots

granny smith looked over Naruto and nodded then saying with a smirk "applejack dear you found a good man so when am i having grandchildren?" both teens blushed and applejack said "granny we aren't dating" while she thought '_well i wont mind dating Naruto' _Naruto looked at granny smith before saying "uh i'm gonna hit the hey" then running to the guest room he talked with the five out of the nine biju who were laughing

shukaku said "**that old lady has a 10 in my book**"

isobu said "**uh shukaku i don't think that was nice**

matatabi said** "oh isobu don't be a downer**"

the five who were laughing suddenly got hit by LARGE boulders all of them looked down to see Naruto looking at them with a annoyed look when he calmed down he said in a calm voice "do yo remember that talk we had about what happens if you get me annoyed" he looked back to see the five who were laughing at him a minute ago to see them far away whimpering

kurama then said "**oh come on old buddy old pal you wouldn't do do that to a friend would you" **

there plea went on death ear because Naruto left them to there fate watching a video of guy and lee screaming about youth naruto came back to reality he said to the remaining biju who aren't going insane _'good night guys'_

isobu and son goku said "**good night Naruto" **while watching the show naruto fell asleep unknown to him he will meet a special _person _

**IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION **

Naruto woke up to see he was in some sort of forest he scratched his head and said "well this is weird i know i was in the guest room at applejack a second ago" he got up to almost trip he looked around and found a puddle he walked up to it and scream

he found a himself with orange fur no toes a pony muzzle and no pointer finger and wings (**a/n when you think about it ninjas are flexible so a Pegasus would be make** **sense**)

after he got out of shock (**a/n witch was 30 minutes**) he looked around to find a village in ruins and hear a yell of "** "ALL RIGHT TWILIGHT SPARKLE COME OUT NOW OR THESE PONIES GETS IT"** Naruto looked up to fin a cross between a bull and human that was the size of the biju Naruto asked them '_guys do you think i take him on in chakra mode'_

gyuki said "**yeah but you need kurama to help you because you are used to his chakra you will help right big bro"**

kurama nodded be muttering "**keep the bad mans away from me daddy"**

Naruto nodded before looking at the creature then yelled out " HEY BULL MAN IF SOME ONE TO FIGHT FIGHT ME 1 ON 1" the creature looked down with a raised eyebrow then said " you have a lot more magic for a pegasus pony and my name is tirek the most powerful being in the world" naruto gained a confused look before laughing witch confused the two looking at him (**a/n twilight when she got stuck in the rock**) he looked at tirek with a amused look than saying "what do you get when you combined water and black powder" tirek looked at Naruto with a annoyed look than saying "ink what stupid question is that"

naruto smirked before saying " my stupid question **ink style: octopuses revenge"** that shocked both of them to see a Pegasus using magic tirek demanded "how can a Pegasus like you magic" Naruto smirked than turn on chakra mode witch shocked what they saw

they saw a red MALE alicorn standing the wearing black shirt and pants with a red cloak and the whisker marks on his cheeks were more pronounced giving him more of the feral look

tirek look at naruto with fear and anger and demanded "who who are you" naruto looked at tirek before saying "the sage of the 6 paths"

**10 minutes after twilight beat tirek**

looked at the six girls before asking "who are you" the purple girl looked at naruto before say "twilight sparkle" witch surprised naruto and the biju

**a/n naruto finally met princess twilight sparkle will he tell about his past will he tell his real body is at equestria girl verse will i stop talking fing out next time and remember no flaming **


	4. a shocking discovery

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin **

Right now we find Naruto looking at twilight sparkle with a stunned look she looks concern and asks "uh are you OK" Naruto shakes his head and said " uh sorry i'm Naruto uzumaki namikaze" she look at him and asks "your name means fishcake?" she saw him with a bluish aura and heard him mutter "it means malstorm damn it why does everyone get it wrong " she had a sweat drop on her heard that

**5 minutes after they went in to the castle **

"do you know what your role hear is" the white alicorn asked twilight and she replies "my role is to protect the magic of friendship the role i chose to have and i couldn't have done it with out my friends" Naruto looked at her with a smile and thought '_she is strong to make such wonderful friends' _ he now notice a hoof in his face "is somepony in there" he shakes his head and found everyone looking at him he shouts using **demon head justu** " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT"

**somewhere in konoha **

iruka stopped walking and for some reason starting to cry tears of joy for Naruto '_Naruto for some reason your making me proud'_

**equestria**

Naruto finally calmed down and twilight asked "you done" he nodded and the white unicorn asks "where did you come from darling you don't seem to be raised in equestria" Naruto thought for a bit and decided to ask kurama

'_should i tell them about how i was treated in the elemental nations?' _Naruto asks kurama

**"i don't know what to tell you kit but if these girls are anything back where your human body" **kurama said

_'what do you mean human body?' _Naruto asked

"**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"** kurama fake slept

Naruto decided to tell them about his past "well girls i was born in konoha and please don't ask questions until after i'm done" he saw all them nod and continued "well my childhood was not so great i was kicked out of the orphanage at four *gasp* because lady said 'a demon like you dose not deserve a family stay away or i Will have to ANBU and arrest you' *gasp* i had to dumpster diving just to get food every store kicks me out or over price me for rotten food at the age of twelve i learned why i was hated it was because i was the jailer of the nine tailed fox" Naruto finished and started to cry because brought back painful memories then he felt two pair of hands and saw they were the alicorns the blue said "you and me somewhat alike because we were hated for something we cannot control and my name is luna" he looked at celestia and saw she was smiling "you had to go that torture and stayed pure of heart and my name is cesestia"

celestia looked at twilight with a smile and said "don't you have guests to meet" twilight took of to the doors and Naruto heard music going

_each one of us has something special _

_that makes us different_

_that makes us rare _

_we have a light that shines within us _

_when we come together _

_combine the the light that shines within _

_there is nothing we cant do _

_there is no battle cant win _

_when together there is a star to guide the way_

_its inside everday _

_see it now (oh) _

_see it now (oh)_

_let the rainbow remind you that we always shine (shine)_

_let the rainbow remind you that together is for are time _

_let remind you that we away shine_

**5 minutes later **

Naruto looked around trying to find out why he is here he saw a library he got curios and look around until he found a history book and thought _'why not'_ he opened the book until he something that shocked both him and the biju what it read was

_' 10000 years ago the king of canterlot shining star while searching for unknown animals found a weird creature that look like a hairless monkey was passed out in the royal garden he figured that this creature was inter-dimension alien because of the weird source of magic rolling of him he and his wife sky night help bring him back to health when he was back on is hoofs (**a/n they didn't know what feet were roll with me**) the king kindly ask what was he the creature said that he was a human and title sage of the six paths the king decided while in equestria he was named star swirled the bearded and 1000 years later star swirled appeared when equestria was in peril and helped the princesses defeat discord and sealed him away'_

naruto lookedat the book in shock and ask the biju

_'please tell me you knew about this?' _Naruto asks

"**this is new to all of us" **sanibi said

_'so none of you knew about this'_ Naruto said

"**nope" **all of them said

Naruto sighed and looked at the book one more and almost screamed it read: _star swirled made a marriage contract with celestia but for his recantation and the spirits that hold the elements of harmony but can pick witch worlds doubles' _Naruto and the biju had one thought '_we are dead/**we are dead**' _they walked back to the group and walked up to twilight who asked "are you OK Naruto?" Naruto weakly nodded and said " I found something shocking" the girls confused and rarity asks "darling what is it?" Naruto sighed and was about to tell them until pinkie (**a/n they are wearing** **what they wear in the anthro universe**)"your from another dimension were you are the recantation of star swirled which in your world is named the sage of the six paths and have marry us or are human doubles" she said with a smile

the girls look skeptical and rainbow dash said " that cant be true" Naruto said " that is actually 100% true but how did you know pinkie" pinkie walked past him and said " just a hunch" twilight asks "where did you find this information" Naruto pulls out a book labeled _'the history of eequestria' _and said "i found out your library" he walked away and said "its getting late im going to sleep" he walked into the guest bedroom and plopped on it then went to sleep

**e.g verse **

Naruto got up to find himself on the farm he smiled and thought _'_ _it was a dream'_ then he felt something on his hand and on reflex squeezed it and heard a moan he looked down to see a sleeping applejack with a smile than heard a cough then look at the door to pale to find big mac with the 'i am gonna kill you' look and thought _' i'm dead' _

**a/n well there you have it folks there is chapter 4 will he realize that was not a dream and will he survive big macs wrath see you next time no flaming please **


End file.
